antara kamu, dia dan mereka
by shafyer hyuuga
Summary: selaku saia masih author baru jadi saia belum bisa buat summary, langsung baca aja ya?


Hallo minna san, dan para senpai senpai, saia disini sebagai author baru jadi maaf kalau fic buatan saia masih jelek, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya

Masashi kishimoto

rated T

romance

sasuhinanaru

warning : full typo, ooc, gaje dan masih banyak keburukan lainnya

.

antara kamu, dia dan mereka  
.

.

.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, lahir di Konoha, usia 16 tahun, salah satu siswi kelas 2 SMU Swasta Konoha Gakuen. Aku suka memasak, pemalu dan mempunyai kebiasaan gagap. Waktu kelas 1 SMU aku banyak menangis karena pacarku berpaling dariku dan lebih memilih bersama sahabatku sendiri. Saat itu aku kecewa pada mereka tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis lemah sepertiku. .

Sekarang saat kelas 2 SMU, aku akan mulai hidup baru. Memulai dari pertama dan belajar melupakannya. Aku juga harus memikirkan masa depanku.  
Dan yang paling mengejutkan saat ini dia. Mantan pacarku terpilih sebagai pemain basket nasional! Sangat mengagumkan. Saat ini namanya sudah menjadi buah bibir bagi masyarakat Konoha bahkan seluruh Jepang. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto usianya baru 17 tahun, kemarin saat bertanding melawan tim Akatsuki, tim Naruto menang. Padahal Akatsuki adalah tim basket dengan pertahanan yang sangat kuat dan pemain penyerang di atas rata rata. Sungguh dia memang sangat hebat.

"Wahhh. Kak Hinata, bukankah ini kak Naruto?" treak adikku Hanabi Hyuuga saat sedang membaca salah satu berita terbaru di internet. Kak Neji jadi ikut ikutan lihat berita itu. "Hn. Itu memang Naruto!" kata kak Neji sakartis. Kak Neji memang tak pernah berubah dia tetap saja benci sama Naruto.  
"Kak Naruto memang hebat banget!" kata Hanabi terkagum kagum sama ke hebatan Naruto, pasti itu berita tentang pertandingan lawan tim Akatsuki. "Kak hinata nggak mau lihat? Kak Naruto keren lho." tanya Hanabi sambil menghadapkan laptopnya kearahku, aku diam! Karena aku sedang menggigit roti isiku tapi untung Ayah tak ada dirumah kalau ada pasti Hanabi sudah kena marah gara gara bicara terus waktu makan. Tapi aku juga penasaran sih sama beritanya, dengan perlahan aku menaruh roti isiku dan mulai membaca berita itu, BRYUS karena kaget roti yang masih ada dimulutku tersembur kemuka Hanabi, habis foto naruto besar banget. "Kak Hinata jorok!" kata Hanabi sinis sambil mengelap wajahnya dan disertai wajah yang cemberut. "Maaf!" ucapku. Memangku akui dalam foto itu Naruto terlihat sangat tampan rambut kuningnya terlihat basah oleh keringatnya. Ya ampun apa yang kufikirkan sih, aku kan sudah memiliki orang lain dihatiku. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong juga bahwa aku  
terpesona  
melihat foto Naruto. Ah aku tak boleh begini, naruto itu hanya mantan pacarku. Lagian dia sudah mempunyai pacar. Aku tak boleh melukai hati kekasihku, kasihan dia. "Hinata kenapa bengong!" tanya kak Neji sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. "Ah..ma..maaf!" kataku sambil menyerahkan laptop itu ke Hanabi. "Kak Hinata telah melepaskan ikan besar!" tukas Hanabi sambil tersenyum meremehkan kearahku. "BRISIK! Aku berangkat dulu kak!" bentakku keras ke Hanabi serta memberi salam ke kak Neji. "Hati hati Hinata!" kata kak Neji datar.

Disepanjang jalan aku terus mendengar ribut ribut yang ditimbulin anak anak sekolah yang sedang membicarakan Naruto! Menyebalkan, pagi ini begitu brisik, tadi di rumah sekarang disini juga. "Oi..hinata." sapa seseorang disampingku sambil memeluk pundakku. "Ya?". "Kenapa bengong? Ikut ikutan demam Naruto ya?" cetusnya dingin dan terkesan seperti polisi yang sedang mengintimindasi maling ayam. "Ah..ng..nggak kok, maafkan aku!" ucapku sambil menunduk, aku takut menatapnya, sepertinya dia sangat kecewa padaku *ya jelaslah siapa coba yang nggak kecewa kalau pacarnya sedang mikirin cowok lain*. "Tapi, dia memang keren, ya! Terlalu keren malah, aku jadi iri!" katanya lesu, ah kenapa kamu malah bicara seperti itu? Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah, tapi kenapa hanya karena aku, dia jadi seperti ini padahal dia kan anak paling populer di sekolah dan banyak yang menjadi fansnya! Tapi kenapa dia lebih memilihku yang gadis biasa? Bahkan persahabatannya dengan Naruto  
jadi renggang hanya gara gara aku. "Tapi menurutku kamu sudah hebat!" ucapku mencairkan suasana diantara kita berdua. "Hahahaha, tapikan tak sehebat Naruto! Dia hari ini sudah masuk sekolah lho! Kamu pasti sudah kangen dengannya?" katanya tetap bersikeras sama pendapatnya, dasar keras kepala. "kenapa membicarakan naruto terus? Apa kamu sudah tak mencintaiku, makanya kamu mencari alasan buat mutusin aku?" ujarku pasrah. 

Tbc

wah maaf kalau fic yang saia buat jelek!

Mohon

REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
